In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
Oftentimes, various IT devices are mounted within IT racks and need to be serviced in the field. Naturally, the quicker these IT devices can be serviced, the less downtime for the IT device. Typically, rack-mounted IT devices are mounted on rail assemblies that allow the IT devices to slide into and out of the IT racks. Unfortunately, the removal of these IT devices from these IT racks requires that the various IO connections coupling the IT device to the network infrastructure be disconnected, which may be a considerable and complex task.